


Breakfast in Bed

by FireNationResident



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, I just want to see Zuko happy, Just boys being soft, M/M, Slice of Life, and so does Sokka, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireNationResident/pseuds/FireNationResident
Summary: Zuko wants to make their first anniversary feel special, and what better way to do that than breakfast in bed?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to the new Taylor Swift album, Folklore. These boys have stolen my heart, so enjoy this fluffy mess. Did I write this story instead of writing an application essay? Yes. Do I regret it? Absolutely not.

When Zuko woke up to his boyfriend snuggling up against his chest and the sunlight gently streaming in through the bedroom window, he was filled with that sensation that had seemed so foreign to him before he met Sokka. It was the feeling that just made him feel so _full,_ a feeling that came from being loved deeply and loving someone back fiercely in return. He hadn’t been in a healthy relationship before he started dating Sokka, and they worked on it every day. Zuko was hesitant to let his boyfriend love him, let him see all his flaws up close, but Sokka taught him that his flaws didn’t make him any less lovable. Because of Sokka, he finally knew what unconditional love felt like, and now, on their first anniversary, he wanted to show Sokka how much he appreciated everything he had done for him. They had a date planned for that evening, but that was too far from now. Zuko wanted to make the whole day feel special, not just a few hours in the evening. Serving his boyfriend breakfast in bed seemed like the perfect solution.

As Zuko flipped pancakes, Druk, their cat, sat on the counter next to the stove and meowed longingly for more food. They had only gotten Druk a couple of weeks ago, after Zuko had spent about 6 months pouting and giving pointed looks at Sokka every time they saw a stray cat on the street or in a neighbor’s window. Zuko had always had a soft spot for cats because they reminded him of his mother, who used to take him to PetSmart every Sunday to play with the cats up for adoption. Sokka was more hesitant, though; his childhood cat, Momo, had despised him, thereby tainting Sokka’s view of cats for the rest of time. Sokka had finally given in when Zuko showed him a picture of Druk on the website of the local animal shelter. No one could say no to Druk. He was the fluffiest cat Zuko had ever seen, and he had the kind of eyes that just begged you to love him. While Druk had warmed up to Zuko almost immediately, and he had kept his distance from Sokka, as if he could sense Sokka’s ill feelings toward his species. 

Getting a cat felt like a big step in their relationship, as silly as that seemed, and as Zuko gave Druk a little treat, he couldn’t help but admire how far they had come as a couple. Sokka used to always feel on edge; he was constantly afraid of losing Zuko after already losing his mother and Yue, his first love. Zuko had to reassure him frequently that he would never leave him. Zuko had a similar issue, and he was wary of any happiness he was feeling, afraid that it would slip away as soon as he let his guard down. Now, they had fallen into a rhythm and began to trust both each other and their happiness. For once, Zuko felt like the luckiest man alive and the feeling didn’t scare him. As he plated the pancakes and walked into the bedroom, he allowed himself to embrace the feeling.

When Zuko entered the room his heart just about exploded in his chest. After weeks of hesitancy around Sokka, Druk was in Zuko’s spot on the bed, curling right against Sokka, purring contentedly, and Sokka was still peacefully sleeping, the freckles that dotted his nose visible in the morning light. He couldn’t believe the sight before his eyes and his brain briefly short-circuited as he took in the sheer cuteness of the scene before him. As much as he hated to disrupt the most adorable thing he had ever witnessed, he couldn’t wait to surprise Sokka with breakfast in bed and see the blinding smile that never failed to fill his stomach with butterflies. 

Sokka groaned a bit as Zuko shook him awake, but once he regained consciousness, his bright blue eyes widened at the surprise.

“ _Baby,_ did you make me breakfast in bed? Come here,” Sokka said as he sat up and made grabby hands. Zuko felt a blush tint his cheeks pink. Even after a year together, baby names still made him blush.

After gently moving Druk out of his spot, Zuko slid himself into bed right next to Sokka and handed him his plate. His eyes widened in panic as he looked up at Sokka and saw tears in his eyes.

“Oh no - What’s wrong? What did I do? I can do something else if you don’t like- “ Zuko sputtered before he was cut off by Sokka kissing him. Zuko cupped Sokka’s face and leaned into the kiss for a moment before pulling away in confusion.

“Wait- So you’re not mad? Why are crying then?”

“I just- I’ve never been so happy in my life. Zuko, you make me so happy you don’t even know.” Sokka wiped his tears away before his eyes turned toward the pancakes. “C’mon babe let’s dig in. Can’t let this little surprise go to waste,” Sokka added with a small smile.

“You make me happy too, you know that, right? I’ve never been happier than I’ve been with you, and it doesn’t even matter where we are or what we’re doing, I just want to be doing it with you. I don’t care if we’re on the most romantic date on the beach or just sitting in bed eating pancakes, I just want you to know how much I love and appreciate you. And - hold on let me finish - ” Zuko interjected because Sokka looked like he was about to start crying again.

“I used to be so afraid of being happy, but this morning, I was feeling like the luckiest person alive and I just… I just _let myself be happy._ And for once I wasn’t afraid. I want you to know that’s it’s because of you. Of course, it’s a bit of me too… and I guess therapy.” He was babbling at this point, a sure sign that he needed to wrap things up soon. He took a steadying breath before he finished his speech, “So I guess I just wanted to surprise you to let you know that you’re the most important person my life and I could never in a million years let you know just how much you mean to me.” At this point, the pancakes were neglected and they were both crying. 

Sokka grabbed both of Zuko’s hands and they just stayed there for a while grinning like idiots, hand-in-hand, tears streaming across their faces. 

After a moment, Sokka spoke, “All this time I’ve just wanted you to see yourself the way I see you. Zuko, you’re so strong. I want you to know that you deserve to be happy just because you are _you_. I love you _so much._ ” Sokka punctuated the sentiment with a gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips, conveying all the feelings he couldn’t put into words. 

“I love you too,” Zuko added so softly it was almost a whisper. He felt breathless and overwhelmed. When he was a teenager, full of anger at himself and his family, he could never have imagined himself being this happy, this loved, this at peace, and now that he was, it was almost too much to handle. Sokka seemed to pick up on this, so he squeezed Zuko’s hand reassuringly with one hand and handed him his plate of pancakes with the other.

“We still haven’t enjoyed your surprise,” Sokka said with a pout. “Let’s decide on a movie for tonight while we eat.” Zuko nodded and appreciated the way Sokka was able to read him and know exactly what he needed.

“Before you ask, no, we are not watching Shrek tonight,” Zuko added.

“But _babe,_ it was the first movie we ever watched together! That’s romantic!” 

“Yeah, when we were freshmen in college and high out of our minds,” Zuko replied as he rolled his eyes, but he could never say no to the puppy dog eyes Sokka was currently giving him. Besides, somehow it just seemed fitting. He meant what he said: he would do anything as long as Sokka was there by his side.

“Fine, Shrek it is,” Zuko conceded. Sokka’s face lit up, and immediately Zuko knew it was worth it just to see Sokka smile.

“Really?”

“Anything for you, love,” Zuko replied with a fond sigh. He was absolutely whipped for this man.

Sokka quickly took both their plates into the kitchen, practically running there and back before jumping into bed and tackling Zuko. He snuggled his head into the crook of Zuko’s neck and at that moment nothing needed to be said or done. Just existing together was enough. Zuko couldn’t remember what happened next. All he remembered was the feeling of Sokka cuddling up against him and the blissful peace filling his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos, comments, and bookmarks give me life. Seriously. They give my brain so much serotonin. Thank you for reading and interacting with this little slice of life!


End file.
